


A Matter of X and Y

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's message triggers the search for Kon's real sperm donor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of X and Y

It had all begun with the message from Lex, that he was Superboy's other sperm donor.

Robin had been skeptical, preferring to believe it was a hoax. He hacked the lab notes, and decided they had been hacked before he got there. So he took a sample from his best friend and put it through rigorous DNA testing.

With the wide range of DNA in the databases Robin could hack, he should be able to figure it out, or so he soothed the very distressed clone.

The results, however, made Robin blink back the whiteout lenses and stare hard. Incredulously. Superboy was hopping all over the place, demanding to know who his other father really was.

Robin could only try and stifle the ball of relieved amusement, as he showed Kon the screen from the CBI's database.

DNA match: Harper, R.

`~`~`~`~`

Getting the real answers, to confirm the how of everything took a bit of good cop/bad cop with one of the scientists they tracked down. With access to thousands of genetic samples illegally taken, the scientists had searched through them all for viability.

And one had outshone the rest. A certain mutability factor in the genes had lent themselves to being used. The fact the genetic structure was found in a sample culled from an immortal sociopath had given the scientists pause, not wanting to create something that could outlive everyone and have no moral qualms on the destruction of its creators.

Luckily for them, the database had shown up living descendents of the immortal Vandal Savage. One of whom obligingly left DNA lying all around New York and the rest of the world.

With that noted, the scientists had made a mad dash all over, tracking Roy Harper down repeatedly…until some bright wit pointed out he was in the CBI. With that, a careful hacking resulted in Roy reporting for new DNA samples, as his were supposedly missing. Cadmus got what they wanted, and the world got Superboy, or The Kid as he was first known as.

`~`~`~`~`

Robin and Superboy sat up on top of the highest building in San Francisco, trying to decide what they should do next. Superboy was so damned relieved not to be Lex's kid, he felt like crowing it to the world.

Robin thought Arsenal should be told. It was just a matter of how…and boys being boys, they could not help but imagine perfectly wild ways to do it. All of them, both Titans and Outsiders needed a good laugh, something to shake off the chill on them all since Lilith and Donna had died.

Within hours, they had it.

`~`~`~`~`

Outsiders Headquarters was not a festive place. Sure, it got wild on occasion, especially as Indie learned things, and Grace assisted in those lessons with a heaping help from Shift. Still, a pall usually hung over the team, and its name was Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, team leader.

He did not appreciate coming into the headquarters to find blue bouquets, balloons, and baskets all over the place. Especially not when no one knew why the balloons said things like "It's a Boy!".

"Arsenal?!"

"Wasn't me!" the redhead protested.

"According to this…yes, you did." He handed over the card he had spotted in the biggest bouquet, and let his friend read it.

"Congratulations on becoming a father again, signed 'R' and 'SB'," Arsenal read aloud. "What the…"

`~`~`~`~`

Roy was damned glad Dick was right there. As he stared at Kon, who kept grinning that grin so like his own when he wasn't utterly shell-shocked, he could not help but let the humor slide over him. In minutes, he was almost breathless from laughter as he pointed at Dick. Tim and Kon passed amused looks, but wanted in on the full joke.

"Bow breath?" Dick growled warningly.

"Sorry…But…I …had a kid…with your boyhood crush!!!!"

And with that, he, Kon, and Tim were off in fresh gales of laughter, while Dick stewed.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah took the news better than Oliver did. And Mia was doubled over laughing in seconds, while Connor patiently prayed his lover came home soon from outer space. 

Lian, however, was plain ecstatic to find out she had a brother who was actually a little younger than she was. That, and Dinah recalling some of Tim's remarks led to a very early visit to the Daily Planet. A smile and a flirt got her past the weak attempt to stop her, and then she was at Clark's desk, perching on the corner, much to both his and Mrs. Lane-Kent's annoyance.

"Clark…hi. We need to have a talk. Busy?" She smiled as coquettishly as possible, and Clark swallowed nervously. He had never had the pleasure of serving on League with her officially, but he knew the stories. Even Batman treaded lightly in those shark-infested waters. His wife's glare intimated trouble for him because of this, but for once, he was placing the blonde ahead of the brunette on the danger to his peaceful life scale.

"Not really, Dinah. Let me just close out…and we can go." He grabbed his jacket and hat, escorting her out with a hastily mouthed apology to Lois over his shoulder.

"What is this about, Dinah?"

"It's about the fact you and my boy-o need to have a talk about your shared responsibilities," Dinah began.

"Our what?" 

The blonde looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You really don't pay attention to life outside Metropolis, do you, Big Blue?"

`~`~`~`~`

With a more polite visit to the Kent farm, Dinah secured Kon's passage from farmboy hell, and had him, with Tim, in a visit at Roy's house. All awkwardness aside from the first meeting in a family setting, Dinah thought it went well.

Because of Lian, who immediately fawned all over her 'big brother', she amended. Roy was still a bit dazzled, Dick barely getting accustomed to the concept, and Tim…she sighed, as she realized Tim had been with Bruce _far_ too much again lately.

By the middle of the family day, most of that had vanished. Tim was being a real boy again, Dick had smiled, and Roy was trading stories about his Robin to the ones Kon was throwing out.

Somehow, when all was said and done, Dinah was pretty damn sure her Timmy was going to be just happy to have his own Arrow at last.


End file.
